La de la capa purpura
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Elsa suspira, completamente frustrada al no tener ningún dato personal. Asi que mientras continúa su camino directo a recibir la fuerte regañada de Merida por llegar tarde, piensa en esa violinista... La de la capa púrpura. Fic escrito para el reto "La pareja que más me gusta" del foro Mundo Frozen. AU yuri Elsanna.


**La de la capa púrpura**

* * *

 **Summary:** Elsa suspira, completamente frustrada al no tener ningún dato personal. Asi que mientras continúa su camino directo a recibir la fuerte regañada de Merida por llegar tarde, piensa en esa violinista... La de la capa púrpura. Fic escrito para el reto "La pareja que más me gusta" del foro Mundo Frozen. AU yuri Elsanna.

* * *

 **Bien, por fin pude terminar este fic para el reto, justo a tiempo. Espero no decepcionarlos, que no me pude resistir hacerlo. Ademas, digamos que así quiero hacer mi tributo, ya que gracias a este fandom me adentré al mundo del yuri -aunque no me lo crean-. En fin, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **La de la capa púrpura**

 **Capitulo unico**

* * *

Era un dia de esos "tranquilos" si acaso se puede decir eso de la loca y caótica NY, en fin, justo en esos rumbos se encontraba una joven de cabellos castaños caminando por las calles, tratando de seguir adelante al más puro estilo torero en el ruedo, solo le faltaría el capote.

Sonrie ante sus ridículos pensamientos, a la vez que trata de llegar lo más pronto posible con su amiga del alma: Merida Dunbroch. Si, que seria sin ella? De seguro aun continuaría allá un pueblo cerca de Leipzig, cerca de la frontera polaca, sin ilusiones, sin algo por lo que vivir, y sobre todo, señalada con el dedo a cada paso que diera. El motivo es que a ella: Elsa Weiss, le gustan las mujeres.

Si, no hubiera sido fácil seguir viviendo allí. Sin embargo, Merida la apoyó en todo momento desde que se dio cuenta -y como no, si por mas que lo intentaba disimular, una persona tan astuta como ella notaba las miradas pervertidas que les lanzaba a las porristas en el campus-. Y gracias a ella, ahora esta allí, estudiando Ciencias Políticas en un lugar donde nadie se pone a preguntar por el nombre de la persona de a lado, y mucho menos sus preferencias sexuales. Asi que si, se la debia.

Pero eso si, Merida es hetero, aunque si la ves en primera vista no lo parece, ni en su acitud, ni en su forma de ser, de hecho en nada. Pero si es hetero... a su manera. Y si no, pregúntenle al enorme rubio que tenia a su lado babeando por ella, el cual no tenia reparos en humillarse frente a ella sin dudar. Ademas, Merida no es su tipo: no le atraen las chicas rudas de cabello realmente esponjado y que se las pasan con su arco entrenando todo el día. Eso se lo deja a los fortachones hijos de papi estudiantes de medicina e integrantes de bandas de rock alternativo... Traducido: el camino esta libre para Kristoff Bjorgman.

En fin, alli va esa mañana de sábado comiendo una barrita de chocolate solo para complacer a su amiga, la cual le pidió que los alcanzara justo en cierto lugar: la torre Corona, propiedad de una de los amigas de Merida -hablando de hijos de papi, por cierto-. Como sea, iba caminando por el lugar hasta que una peculiar melodía llamó su atención. Voltea hacia el punto de origen del sonido y lo que ve le llama la atención.

En el centro de una multitud, puede notar como una chica de cabello rojo naranjizo toca con pasion y delicadeza un violin, haciendo producir una serie de sonidos tal, pasando de los tonos leves a los intensos, dándole a la melodía un aire digno de un Apocalipsis, a un nivel tal que -segun ella- ni siquiera Beethoven podría igualar.

Estaba tan extasiada, tanto en la música como en la violinista, que no se dio cuenta ni de la hora ni de que se le cayó la barrita al piso hasta que la misteriosa chica termina de tocar y guarda sus utensilios, dispuesta a retirarse. Elsa sale de su trance y sin exito, trata de detenerla, lo cual no logra. Sin embargo, al irse nota un detalle peculiar de ella: lleva puesta una capa púrpura. Si, un poco excéntrico, pero esto es NY, son cosas de todos los días.

Elsa suspira, completamente frustrada al no tener ningún dato personal. Asi que mientras continúa su camino directo a recibir la fuerte regañada de Merida por llegar tarde, piensa en esa violinista... La de la capa púrpura.

* * *

Durante toda esa semana le había estado dando vueltas a la cabeza en cuanto a la identidad de esa chica misteriosa, con curvas delicadas y ese aire ligeramente rebelde que emite a tal grado que si no la hubiera visto, juraría que no es una violinista. Es que si acaso supiera el color de sus ojos, cuando menos... Si claro, como si no fuera a haber varios millones de personas con el mismo color.

Sabia que debía verla a como de lugar, asi que le insistió hasta el hartazgo a Merida para volver a ir a los ensayos del grupo de Kristoff. Esta, a pesar de notar la extraña actitud de Elsa -nunca se ponía como una niña pequeña-, termino aceptando, solo para que esta última siempre llegara tarde a estos, sin saber el motivo... El, o mejor dicho ella, se encontraba a unas calles de alli.

Elsa se sentia como una maldita acosadora -y en todo caso, no sabría si negar o no que lo era- observando alguna señal que le diera alguna pista de la violinista. Pero nada. Ni el estuche del violín, ni las partituras, ni los objetos personales que parecía llevar en un bolso y trataba de identificar algo a simple vista... Nada.

Ya eran varias veces las que asistia - como cinco o seis, mínimo-, y para ir disimulada ahora utilizaba una peluca negra que habia conseguido de una tienda de disfraces, tratando de mostrar otra identidad. Afortunadamente para ella, sentia que no la habían descubierto aun -ni en la fase de acosadora ni con la peluca, aunque Eugene estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de no ser por la novia de este, Rapunzel, basicamente la dueña del lugar a donde iba a ir: la torre Corona- asi que trato de seguir buscando algo, lo que fuera. Hasta que de la manera mas inesperada, lo encontró.

Como todos los sabados, llegaba un tiempo en el que la de la capa púrpura terminaba la melodía y guardaba sus cosas. Pero ahora hubo un cambio: abre sus ojos y los muestra en dirección directa a Elsa, quien se queda estática al ver finalmente el intrigante color de sus ojos: turquesas.

Después de un rato la rubia platinada sale de su estado, en parte gracias a que el viento casi vuela su peluca, a la vez que procesa el color de esos ojos que tanto esperaba ver, los cuales eran del mismo color que el mar en una playa paradisíaca.

 **-Elss! Donde demonios estabas?**

Esa exclamación la saca de sus pensamientos, mirando ahora a la astrofisica que se encontraba a su lado.

 **-Lo siento Merida, se me hizo tarde.**

 **-En serio, no entiendo que te pasa,** resopla un poco al verla tan perdida y con esa peluca. **Bien, vamonos.**

Ella le hace caso a su amiga hetero, guardando el falso cabello negro mientras avanza en cuerpo rumbo a la torre Corona. Pero en mente, rumbo a la violinista de ojos turquesas.

* * *

 **-En serio, no encuentro el motivo por el cual tengo que venir con ustedes.**

 **-Ya te lo dije mil veces reina del hielo, vamos rumbo a esta fiesta de sociedad para poder escuchar a la hermana de Kristoff.**

 **-Asi es Elsa,** interrumpe el rubio con una voz animada, **ella es una de las mejores en su area musical. Lamentablemente,** cambia su tono de voz a una mas baja, **ella tiene una mala relación con el resto de la familia. Tiene gustos particulares, los cuales por más que he intentado cerrar brechas no ha sido posible.**

Merida abraza a Kristoff para consolarlo en la situación que lo hace sentir culpable: quizas no sera delicada, pero sabe que hacer cuando la situacion lo amerite. En cuanto a Elsa, no sabia que era esa situación en especifico, pero lo que tenia muy claro era el rechazo que a veces te dan de los seres a los que quieren, sobre todo si era por las preferencias sexuales... lamentablemente.

 **-Y entonces, que vamos a hacer? Oírla tocar, hablar con desconocidos de temas que no conozco y probar porciones diminutas de lo que vayan a ofrecer?**

 **-Elsa, mejor callate.**

 **-Ahora que lo menciona asi, tiene razon,** argumenta Kristoff, **sin embargo tenemos que hacerlo. Quiero que mi hermana se sienta en familia.**

Familia... Palabra de mucho significado para la rubia, quien aun inconscientemente, seguia pensando en esa chica de capa púrpura y ojos turquesas que la inducian a excitarse hasta el extasis en sus sueños más prohibidos -el cambio de sábanas diario lo confirma, por más que esto la avergüenze-.

Finalmente, llegan a la dichosa reunión, en donde se encontraba cada estirado con dinero que pudiera existir en NY. Vio como sus dos amigos fueron a saludar a quien sabe quien -a veces le aterra la cantidad de conocidos que pueden tener esos dos- y procede a ir caminando sin rumbo por el lugar, hasta que repentinamente se detiene. Esa melodia... No puede ser.

Se dirige lentamente hasta el origen del sonido, en donde se encuentra una pequeña multitud de gente apreciando la musica que la guia hasta ese lugar, tal como una el flautista de Hamelin a una rata. Se logra escabullir entre las personas hasta que obtiene la vista de la persona que interpreta la canción. Y allí... La ve.

Ese cabello rojizo, esos ojos turquesas, ese aire rebelde... Si bien no tendra hoy la capa púrpura, el vestido sin mangas que usaba, de color verde esmeralda, le hacia mas que justicia. Ademas del innegable talento con el violín, la cual hacia aun mas complicado no caer ante sus encantos.

 **-Oh Elsa, aqui estas,** dijo Kristoff sorprendiendola y haciendo que diera un leve brinco del susto. **Veo que ya la encontraste. Bien, te presento a mi hermana,** dijo señalando a la violinista, **Anna Rose.***

 **-Anna...** Se queda en un leve trance, observando a la violinista, de la cual ya sabia su nombre... Espera, hermana de Kristoff?

 **-Tu hermana?**

 **-Es adoptada.**

 **-Es una larga historia,** intervino Merida, la cual al parecer no quería que su rubio se deprimiera en ese momento.

Siguieron escuchando como tocaba el violín hasta que ella termina su recital y recibe los aplausos, tras lo cual abandona el lugar rumbo al balcón. Elsa no lo piensa dos veces para seguirla ante la mirada incredula de Merida y la confundida de Kristoff.

 **-No puede ser, dime que no es cierto.**

 **-No entiendo.**

 **-Luego te explico,** dice la arquera a la vez que voltea hacia donde fue su amiga.

* * *

Ah, el aire fresco. La tranquilidad, la calma... Si bien Anna era mas del tipo de personas que podrían poner a medio mundo de cabeza en unos minutos, también tenia sus momentos de calma. Y que mejor que ahora, después de un recital en medio de un salón de gente estirada, tomarse un poco de tiempo libre. Aunque habia algo alli dentro, parecio ver a alguien familiar... Y no, no era Kristoff.

 **-Disculpa...**

Una tímida voz se hace presente allí en el balcón, ante lo cual da la media vuelta... Y la ve, en toda su belleza, aun mejor que todos estos sábados cuando tocaba el violín en la calle. Y sin esa ridicula peluca negra.

 **-Se le ofrece algo... Señorita acosadora?**

Elsa se puso de mil colores ante tal frase. Que no se supone que iba bien disfrazada?

 **-Que... Que... De que esta hablando?**

Anna simplemente sonrie de lado.

 **-Cree que no la he visto... Cada sábado, mirando como interpreto las melodias, ya sea tal como eres... Con tu cabello negro falso?**

 **-No voy a permitir que me trates asi!**

Elsa se disponía a irse, de no ser porque una mano la detuvo.

 **-Era una broma,** dice la violinista.

 **-Ah, bueno, lo siento, me dejé llevar... Elsa Weiss.**

 **-Anna Rose.**

 **-Si, tu hermano me dijo tu nombre.**

 **-Mi hermano? Te refieres a un fortachón rubio algo tonto de cabello rubio y un ligero acento extranjero?**

Elsa rie por la descripción.

 **-Si, ese mismo.**

 **-Asi que tu eres la amiga de Merida, la fría reina de hielo...**

 **-Hey, no soy fría.**

 **-La peluca dice lo contrario, tan solo me hubieras hablado...**

Elsa solo hace un puchero a lo que Anna se rie de ella.

Asi se la pasaron platicando de varios temas hasta que salio el tema:

 **-Y... Tienes novio?** Dijo con cierto dolor en su corazón.

 **-De hecho no... Ni creo que vaya a tener. Veras... Me gustan las mujeres.**

 **-EN SERIO? Quiero decir, en serio?**

Anna sonrie de manera retorcida. Si, era por eso que la había ido a ver durante tantos sabados.

 **-Si, y sabes que...** Dice a la vez que se acerca a Elsa, **si tu quieres, lo puedo demostrar.**

Anna va recortando lentamente la distancia entre ella y Elsa, poco a poco, hasta que al fin, sus labios se unen, unos a otros, probando la miel directo del panal.

Iban conociéndose a fondo, con unas ganas casi incontenibles de devorarse alli mismo en el balcón, sin importarles ni la etiqueta ni la dignidad.

 **-Oh Anna , aqui es...**

Kristoff quedo paralizado al verlas besándose de una manera tan salvaje, que no reaccionó hasta que su hermana, aun en medio de los besos, hizo una señal para que se largara, lo cual hizo de inmediato el rubio.

Despues de tantos besos tan intensos y de recuperar el aire perdido, la rubia platinada toma la palabra.

 **-Valio la pena ir a los ensayos del grupo de Kristoff.**

 **-Ibas a los ensayos de los Ice Drunkers?**

 **-Solo para verte.**

 **-Ya no iras con ellos, solo conmigo, entendiste?**

 **-Entendido... Y ahora que hacemos?**

 **-Hmm... Estas fiestas son aburridas... Que tal, si hacemos nuestra propia diversión... A solas?**

Anna sólo sonríe malevolamente ante el nerviosismo de Elsa, para posteriormente, ir -o mejor dicho, Anna llevar a Elsa- fuera del balcon... Y de la fiesta, para tener su propia diversión.

* * *

 _"Elsa y Anna..."_

 _"Anna y Elsa..."_

Mientras tanto, un anonadado Kristoff iba caminando lentamente rumbo hacia la mesa que compartia con su novia. Si bien sabia de las preferencias sexuales de su hermana, nunca espero ver en vivo una demostración. Y ahora veia como ambas salian a toda velocidad de la fiesta, justo en el momento en el que llego junto con Merida. Mientras la arquera alzaba una ceja en cuanto a lo que pasaba, el solo señalo con el dedo a ambas amantes, sun incapaz de salir del shock:

 **-Ya entendi.**

* * *

 ***Si, decidi ponerles otros apellidos: Rose y Weiss -añadanlos a la lista de apellidos de Anna y Elsa :P-. Si quieren saber de donde saque la inspiracion, solo les dejare una pista de cuatro letras: RWBY. Busquen ;)**

* * *

 **Bien, por fin termine con este reto en el que me apunte, justo a tiempo. Perdonenme si no les gusta algo como, pero cuando hay chance de hacer un yuri, no hay que desaprovechar el momento. Espero que esto sacie la dosis de yuri del dia de quien lo lea. Y no estoy en contra de otros pairings, pero yo la verdad me enganche con el Elsanna - además de que por asi decirlo, la culpa la tuvo "Let it go", ahora cada vez que la oigo no puedo evitar pensar en yuri y me río por debajo :P-**

 **Bien, espero que les guste, si tienen algo que opinar allí están los reviews, los escucho. Saludos.**


End file.
